herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Nunotaba
Shinobu Nunotaba 'is a major recurring character of the ''A Certain Scientific Railgun ''sidestories. She appears as one of the major characters at first and is then one of the main characters in ''A Certain Scientific Railgun S ''and is the overall bigger good of the series. She's a Third-Year Student at Academy City and is the legal guardian of Janie and Febrie. She is voiced by Ikumi Hiyama in the Japanese version of the anime and Mariela Oritz in the English version. Appearance Shinobu is an average teenage girl with a normal build and looks rather pale and thin though she has proven herself to be more stronger to opponents then she originally lets on. She has black unkept hair and maple/light brown eyes which are left so wide-eyed that theyve been dubbed as "fish-eyes" by Mikoto Misaka. Her typical attire mainly consists of a lab coat and she wears the school girl uniform from Nagatenjouki Academy and adheres to gothic lolita clothing when in her more casual cloths. In the anime however, she's depicted without her fish eyes in the second season. Personality Shinoubu at first, comes out as an odd person. She seems to exude an air of aloofness and is also rather emotionless and robotic in her tone of voice when first introduced. Shinobu is calm and collective such as when she's faced with three Skill-Out members surrounding her in her hideout and where she manages to face them head on and beats them all without truely harming them. She seems to think of things in a highly objective manner such as when she had lectured Misaka on how the scientists of the Level 6 Shift Project see no problem experimenting on the Sister Clones and comes off as unattractive and unwanted. Deep down however, Shinobu is a truely kind and caring person that truely cares the lives of others including those who are clones and non-human. She also cares for people in general such as when Shinobu was attacked by Saiai Kinuhata, she tried to not hit her vital points with it and even did her best to avoid pulling the trigger. This is also demonstrated with the Sisters where she viewed them as humans (even more human than she is) and even did what she could in order to save them from Accelerator in the name of making him a Level 6 Esper. In addition, Shinobu worked hard against STUDY in secret to rescue Janie and Febrie from their experiments. Background Not much is known about Shinonu's past but it's revealed that she was a child prodigy when she was young. Due to her intelligence for her age, she was taken to study the field of biopsychology. Shinobu was present at Higuchi Pharamacology Laboratory 7 when a young Mikoto Misaka was asked for her DNA map. She eventually entered into Nagatenjouki Academy upon coming into Academy City at some point in time from a recomendation from the lab she worked in and began studying at the school throughout the majority of the Railgun series. Powers & Abilities Shinobu is a normal person offering to real skill or power when compared to the espers of Academy City. Despite this however, she's a skilled actor and is able to use her enviorment to scare her opponents into breaking down and strikes fear into them. This allows them to do most of the work for her and allows her to delvier the final blow and defeat them all wthout inflicting any true real harm to them. *'Critical: Her main "ability" is Critical, which is anesthetic needles. She uses needles inplanted in her hands disgused as her skin to knock out her opponents after she ends up scaring them into believing that she has a more stronger power with her even though it's all an illusion. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Bigger Good Category:Successful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Rogues Category:Magic Category:Non-Action Category:Pacifists Category:Philanthropists Category:Tricksters Category:Defectors